Girl Meets Heartbreak
by ibelieveinguardianangels
Summary: Of course, Maya understood that Josh wasn't interested and she held a sense of respect for the fact that he had tried to let her down gently. She just couldn't bring herself to accept that she didn't have a chance with him and Josh seemed to read this in her eyes. (Sorry for the bad summary.)


**This story is prompted by, and so dedicated to,** Angel1D98 **. Thank you for the prompt and I hope that this was at least partly what you were looking for.** **Thank you for taking the time to read it, once again, I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
** **I also apologise that it's quite short.**

"You," Riley stood from where she was sitting on the sofa beside Auggie, pointing to the right with her left hand, her finger gesturing roughly towards Maya's direction, "and you" she mirrored the action, her arms representing an 'X' as she indicated to Josh, "bay window," she shifted her hands more, directing their gaze towards the general direction of her bedroom, "bay window, now." The pair wordlessly followed her, sharing a look as they entered Riley's bedroom, dropping onto the cushioned seating area of the infamous bay window. "Speak." Riley demanded as soon as they were settled but was met only with silence and a knowing look from her friend. " _Maya_ ," Riley prompted slowly, widening her eyes slightly.

"Riley," Josh interrupted, placing his hand on his niece's shoulder, "why are we here?"

"You are here because you and Maya need to talk." Riley explained, her right hand waving towards Maya in emphasis. "And the bay window is where we have our discussions." At this Maya flushed. She was fully aware that she needed to overcome her silly infatuation with her best friend's uncle. She knew that it was arguable that she was too young for him and she knew that it could be debated that she _didn't_ _really_ want to become Riley's aunt. But that didn't stop the hurt that she felt each time Josh made it known that her puppy love was unreciprocated.

"Riley," Maya spoke her name softly, as though trying to placate her, "you can't fix everything."

"Perhaps not, but I _can_ fix _this_." Riley assured her. Maya sighed as she regarded her wide-eyed little goofball.

"Okay," She relented, dropping her weight against the window, "go ahead."

"Maya likes you." Riley noted, turning her attention to her uncle as she stated the obvious. "But you don't like her."

"She's too young for me." Josh justified as he focused his attention on Riley for a moment before shifting his gaze to Maya who was picking at the black polish on her fingernails. "Maya, I'm not denying that you're a lovely girl and anyone would be _blessed_ to be able to call you their girlfriend." He explained. "You need to find somebody your _own_ age." He emphasised as he stood from his position beside Riley and crossed over to where Maya was, sitting in the space beside her. "You're going to make somebody happy someday, Maya, but its not me and it's not today."

Of course, Maya understood that Josh wasn't interested and she held a sense of respect for the fact that he had tried to let her down gently. She just couldn't bring herself to accept that she didn't have a chance with him and Josh seemed to read this in her eyes.

"Maya, I'm sorry." He apologised, gently touching her shoulder. "I'm flattered that you hold me on so high a pedestal but you're not the right person for me."

Maya simply nodded, forcing a watery smile.

"I really am sorry, Maya." Josh repeated wholeheartedly, enveloping her in his arms. "But I know you're strong and I know that you'll get through this and find someone who _can_ be with you and will treat you as you should be treated." Josh soothed as he squeezed her. He stood from where he was, nodding at Riley before making his way out of the room with the notion that he hoped Maya was alright.

"Maya?" Riley questioned tentatively. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay." Maya nodded, wiping away a tear and putting on a fake smile. "I'm _always_ okay."

 **I'd just like to put it out there that I am open to prompts, so if there is anything that you would like to see, feel free to message me and I'll see what I can do.  
** **As always, feedback is welcome and I'd love to know what you think.  
** **Thank you for reading.  
** **ibelieveinguardianangels**


End file.
